As If Forever Exists
by Rose Attack
Summary: This made Itachi perplexed. "If you're not hungry for food, then what are you hungry for? Only organic matter has the power to sustain " "You know, for a genius, you truly are stupid when it comes to this kind of stuff." Warnings: AU, yaoi, and lime


It was a cool spring morning. The weather was supposed to stay twenty two degrees throughout the day. Since it was such a nice day, many citizens of Konoha were spending it outdoors. This however, was not true for two teenagers.

Located near the back of the Uchiha compound were two boys sitting indoors surrounded by various paperwork that had to be filled out regarding their last mission.

"When did we go to Suna again?" asked the older to the two. Shisui was three years older than his cousin. Tall, lean, with curly black hair and a childish, yet friendly attitude; he was well liked by those who knew him.

His cousin looked up from his own stack of paperwork. "Last week on the twentieth." Despite being three years younger than Shisui, Itachi was considered more mature in almost all aspects. Willowy in figure, Itachi was graced with straight hair that was kept in a ponytail. Being the mature one out of the two, he was serious and stoic; the sharp contrast in character often made others wonder how these two became the best of friends.

Shisui mumbled something incoherent as he scribbled the date down. "Well, three sheets down, only nineteen more to go," he announced with fake cheerfulness.

A small frown made itself known on Itachi's face, "You've only done three pages? I'm on my seventh."

"We all can't be little geniuses like you, little cousin."

Itachi was about to retort when a soft knock could be heard at the door. "Wonder you that could be" Shisui said as he went to get it. Upon opening the door, the pair was greeted by a man dressed in a white cloak and boar mask.

"The Hokage requests your presence at once," the masked man stated to the pair. Having no choice but to obey, Itachi went inside to retrieve a key. Satisfied that the two boys were on their way, the masked man left in a flash.

Always saying what was on his mind, Shisui asked "Wonder what he wants with us this time."

Itachi had always been considered a genius, even by his family; being the genius that he was, Itachi replied with an answer that only a genius could manage to say, "We'll know when we get there."

oOo

After a quiet ten minute trek through the busy streets of Konoha did the duo reach the center where the Hokage resided. At the entrance, they were greeted by ANBU who wore masks similar to the one that sent them here.

"Shisui, Itachi. Lord Hokage has been expecting you," one of the guards spoke up as he opened the massive wooden door and ushered them inside. Bowing their thanks, the two teenaged boys walked inside.

oOo

At the door outside the Hokage's office, there were two more guards. "He has been─" they started. "Save it! If I hear that one more time…" Shisui fumed.

Pushing the door aside, Itachi had to literally drag his cousin inside. Sitting at a desk in the center of the room, sat a blonde man deep in thought.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Itachi spoke, causing the Hokage to look up from his reading.

"Man, these ANBU guards you have are so annoying. 'Lord Hokage has been expecting you'. I know he's expecting me, why would I come if he hadn't," Shisui voiced his annoyance as he threw his hands back in frustration.

Minato let out a chuckle, "Well the reason why I called the two of you boys down here was that I had a mission for you. But just after I sent someone to get, I read over your files to see that you have completed thirteen A-ranked missions and three S-ranked missions in the period of two months."

Noticing that Itachi was looking at him with a questioning look, Minato clarified, "As Hokage, it is my duty to see to the well-being of Konoha and its citizens. And last time I checked, even Uchihas count as citizens!"

"But ─"

"Ahh, don't interrupt me," Minato raised a hand. "Let me finish. As I was saying, as Hokage, I must adhere to my duties; I am granting you leave for ten days."

Crossing his arms, and raising his eyebrows; it was Itachi's turn to interrupt. "No offence Lord Hokage, but are you really doing this from the bottom of your heart, or did _someone_ tell you to?"

"No, no; of course not," he defended himself. It was then that a red haired woman was seen coming up the stairs.

"Don't listen to him. He was going to send you two to Hoshi 'til I reminded him of what you two have done for the past two months. And honestly, as much as I love to see you, Itachi and Shisui, I hate seeing you on business affairs. So do try to visit more often. Although, this might constitute as a friendly visit now that you're off work," Kushina thought aloud causing Minato to laugh at his wife's antics.

Before another word could be said, Kushina disappeared the way she had appeared moments earlier. "Naruto, we have guests. And bring your friend up here too!" Kushina's loud voice could be heard downstairs.

A blonde boy was seen grumbling as he stomped his way upstairs; following behind him was a boy who had spikey black hair who was none other than Itachi's brother, Sasuke.

Completely ignoring Naruto, Shisui looked at Sasuke. "So this is where you wandered off to," Shisui flashed Sasuke his famous smile.

Sasuke's expression remained unaltered, "We had an assignment that needed to be done."

"Yeah! And it's almost finished now. We were working on the last part when Mom came down. I think she's getting drinks downstairs," Naruto said.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. Shisui and I were just about to leave," Itachi replied.  
"Actually, there's something you should see," Naruto waved his hand, indicating that he wanted them to follow him.

Following Naruto downstairs, Itachi could make out two very familiar voices.

"No. What if she caught you reading this book?" Upon hearing the sentence, Itachi realized just what book was being referred and who 'she' was. And true to his theory, sitting in seiza at a low table, were Kakashi and Obito; both were Minato's students. The four newcomers all took their seat at the table.

Itachi was not the only one who knew which book Kakashi. "He's right brother. Rin would have your hind if she saw you reading that book," Shisui agreed.  
"Yeah, you wouldn't want to be prurient, now would you?" Sasuke smirked.

"Drinks are ready," Kushina happily interrupted the conversation. She set down seven cups of steaming green tea and sat down in between Naruto and Kakashi. "So what were you boys talking about before I got here?" she red head inquired.

"Oh, you know the usual. Obito wanted to read Jiraiya's books," Shisui grinned.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Rin's coming over soon and she did mention that if she saw you reading those books, she'd kill you just to revive you and start all over again," Kushina stated smoothly as she sipped her tea.

oOo

"Well that was a nice, relaxing day," Shisui said as the pair exited the building.

"Indeed, it was," Itachi agreed.

"It's only one o'clock and I'm not ready to go home yet, so what do you want to do?"

"We could go to the old training field," Itachi suggested.

oOo

After training vigorously for what felt like a solid four hours, Itachi and Shisui were resting against a tree. Sweat escaped from their many pores, but neither of them cared as they lay next to each other.

"You know, the sky is beautiful right now," Shisui broke the silence, 'just like you' he wanted to add.

"Yeah," Itachi agreed. After ten more minutes of staring at the evening sky, Itachi sat up.

"We haven't eaten anything since this morning. Want to go back?"

"No, I'm not hungry yet," Shisui replied lazily. "Actually, I take that back, I'm not hungry for food."

This made Itachi perplexed. "If you're not hungry for food, then what are you hungry for? Only organic matter has the power to sustain─"

"You know, for a genius, you truly are stupid when it comes to this kind of stuff," it was then that Shisui pressed his lips against Itachi's. Itachi felt Shisui soft, supple lips light trace over his own. Although this came as a surprise to him, Itachi found himself accepting Shisui's kiss greedily; he showed no signs of being nervous. Desperately wanting to be dominated, Itachi allowed Shisui to explore his cave.

Seeing his invitation, Shisui took the initiative and started tickling the tip of Itachi's tongue with his own. The new sensation made euphoria shoot down Itachi's spine causing a pleasure filled moan escape him. Shisui, now excited from Itachi's response, now started kissing fiercely. Itachi felt a pair of hands grasp his wrists, pushing him downwards a bit as he fought a losing battle against Shisui's tongue. Shifting lightly, he allowed himself to be submissive to Shisui's will. Tentatively, Itachi moved his hand up towards Shisui's abdomen where he was able to feel the coarse muscles that had been gained through vigorous exercise.

As great this feeling was to him, something didn't feel right. He felt that he was doing something that he would regret later, and those feelings were far from frequent. With Shisui's hands still wrapped around him, Itachi ducked and broke the kiss.

"This doesn't feel right. We're being rash, not to mention impetuous. We should stop before this goes too far."

Fighting against his strong emotions, Shisui heeded Itachi's word; after all, Itachi was a wise old sage trapped inside a teenager's body. "Well it could have been worst. At least we weren't acting like savages." Leave it to Shisui to see the bright side to everything.

"We should head back," Itachi suggested.

"Yeah," Shisui agreed, "we should probably never mention this too. I mean, if word broke out that the great Itachi Uchiha─"

"I get it Shi. You don't have to elaborate. After all, I'm due to marry some girl soon."

"I'll love no matter who you marry, Tachi," Shisui winked.

oOo

Unnoticed by the two teenagers, about twenty meters away from their tree stood a row of tall bushes that could easily hide two preteen boys. Sasuke and Naruto had watched the whole ordeal between the brother of the former and his best friend with keen interest. Patiently waiting until the older boys had left, did these two dare utter a sound.

"That idiot, he was being impulsive. They could have been seen by others." Sasuke grumbled

"But they were seen by others." Naruto looked at his friend with innocent eyes.

"You idiot, we don't count!"

"Sasuke, is this the part where you lean in to kiss me?"

"Hell no!" cried Sasuke as he smacked Naruto's face leaving behind a red marking.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being stupid, that's what! We'd better get going. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, that is if you're no longer mad at me." A huff could be heard from Naruto.

oOo

Walking home alone, Naruto couldn't help but feel a slight bit of jealously towards Shisui. Shisui was able to do what Naruto had wanted to do for years. Maybe Shisui had felt the same way? And that it took him many years to finally build up the courage to do what he did. And for what? Rejection?

He was still young and had plenty of opportunities to kiss and be kissed. No longer dwelling on the subject, he allowed himself to enjoy the scenery.

oOo

As he walked back towards the Uchiha compound with Itachi, Shisui thought back to the scene. What he wouldn't give to have that moment last forever. But at a young age, he learned that nothing lasts forever. Nearing the entrance, Shisui noticed the silhouette of Sasuke standing with his arms folded and a small smile graced his lips.

"Hey there squirt. Did you enjoy our little show back there?" he asked.

"Like anything you saw?" Itachi chimed in.

Sasuke was astonished. One, he had taken precautions so that they could not have been seen and two, he had been sure that the scene in the field was authentic. "But you, you kissed him!" he shouted.

"It was just for show," Shisui shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on little brother," Itachi led Sasuke away towards their house leaving Shisui behind to be lost in his thoughts.

Whether that kiss was real or not, Shisui himself did not know. Sure it was meant for show, but that didn't change what he thought of it. 'Only time can tell' he mused as began the trek towards his own house.

* * *

This is clearly AU if you hadn't noticed, not to mention my first time writing a yaoi such as this.  
This takes place before the time skip (pre-Shippuden) and the ages are

Itachi: seventeen  
Shisui: twenty  
Kakashi and Obito: twenty five  
Naruto and Sasuke: twevle

It would be great if you told me what you thought after reading this; whether you liked it or hated it, please leave a review.

I might write a continuation if I feel like it or if many people like it.


End file.
